starborn_testingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Point
The Point- A Rest Stop Population: '''10,000 '''History: Older than even Nariah, the Point was built for those who feared the journey underground. It started as a simple village of misfits, left over from the war that ravaged Hireath. They were of all breeds and culture, and setting down roots was difficult because of it. But as Nariah grew below ground, the Point found its purpose as a trading post and farming village. They began to supply those below ground with foods and wares needed for survival. With their purpose set, the Point began to blossom into a quaint yet hearty town of individuals. Life in The Point: A rest stop and starting point for those wishing to travel into Sirith's tunnels, The Point has become known for its many inns. Travelers just passing through Sirith or vagabond wanderers looking for a comfy bed to stay in will often seek refuge in the small town. Because of the many farms that have sprung up around the Point, those looking to sell their produce will often come here to sell at one of the many farmers markets. Unlike many other Breimian cities, the Point is rather laid back despite the amount of equines that come and go every day. It is mainly a farming town, with the added perks of traders coming through on a regular basis. The community of the Point is tight-knit, where everyone knows everyone else by name leaving little room for shady characters to pass through unnoticed. Foals are often allowed to wander at leisure, playing in the rice patties and fields surrounding the village. There are two small schools within the Point, both emphasizing math and environmental studies expecting many to pursue farming or inn work. Some foals leave school before the required age of 13, spending more time working in their family business than studying books. While the Point has no shrines, a single statue of Argus carved from a massive quartz stone stands at its center where the market takes place. Many have their own small shrines within their homes, and pray to them on a regular basis. Homes in the Point are some of the largest in Sirith, with the most space available to them. Because of the good flow of trade here, many are well off and can afford the wood used to build larger homes. Some glass is used to keep out the elements and rock s used for decoration (as well as to give the home a more traditional look). Geography: The land beneath and around the Point is somewhat flat, compared to the rolling hills of the Vastlands to the south, leaving perfect conditions for farming. A river runs just north of the small town, eventually spilling into the skylight that looms above Sterling. Water from the river is pumped into aqueducts and small channels for easy access, and flow through the outlines of the town. Weather here is mild, with spring and fall rains coming every year for weeks at a time. Wind can reach up to 50mph on the flat lands of Northern Sirith but often last for little more than minutes at a time.